


The Oiran's Last Lovers

by derireo



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Edo Period, F/M, Light Angst, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Explicit Sex, Oiran AU, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: Izumi, Edo period's last tayū is well aware of the oiran's decline in popularity.The geishas are rising, and Izumi realizes that her time is coming to an end.She sends a letter, in hopes that the person in mind would come to her for one last night together.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Tachibana Izumi, Chigasaki Itaru/Tachibana Izumi, Citron/Tachibana Izumi (A3!), Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, Fushimi Omi/Tachibana Izumi, Guy/Tachibana Izumi (A3!), Mikage Hisoka/Tachibana Izumi, Tachibana Izumi/Takatoo Tasuku, Tachibana Izumi/Tsukioka Tsumugi, Tachibana Izumi/Utsuki Chikage, Tachibana Izumi/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 26
Kudos: 86





	1. Invitation

The Edo period is nearing its end and Izumi is one of the very last few tayūs to grace Yoshiwara. Prices are higher than ever for a night with the renowned courtesan, but the problem is that almost no one is able to afford her.

The geishas are gaining more popularity as the middle-lower class seek entertainment after long days of work, and not a single man was willing to spend one ryo for a night with an oiran.

Oiran. The true women of the night— skilled in chadō (Japanese tea ceremony), ikebana (flower arranging), and calligraphy along with the talent to play many other instruments, they were taught from a young age to entertain the upper class.

It took years for Izumi to reach where she is today, but it looked like her profession was going to be no longer existent.

Her parades to advertise the brothel are pitiful; no one bothers to look at her anymore as she slowly walks down the streets of Yoshiwara with her servants.

Eventually, it comes to Izumi's attention that this may be the end for her and the little freedom she had.

Slowly, she is falling in debt with her owner and she has no one to turn to. Of course, the many lovers she had would drop everything for her... but is that what she wants?

She writes a letter to the first lover that comes to mind, and asks if they can visit her the next night for one last moment together.

She supposes it's her fate in this life.. to not have a happy ending.

_If you have time, please visit the next coming night._

_I am afraid this may be our last chance to see each other._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this au has been in my mind for months.... i am finally gaining motivation to write it. i hope you enjoy and if you're still curious about the history of oirans, you can get some basic information from wikipedia!
> 
> i will tag in the next chapters whether any funny business happens with an LM (light mature) or M (mature)


	2. alone. / hisoizu (LM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man who only works in the shadows of the night comes to visit Izumi.
> 
> She spends most of her time cleaning him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: mentions of blood and a spoiler of Hisoka's appearance (eyes).

He had snuck in through her window when she was getting ready for bed, but it's okay. She expected him to come.

Setting her brush aside as she hears his nearly silent footfalls hit the floor, Izumi turns towards the tiptoeing figure who looked just about ready to collapse on her bed.

"Hisoka... you're dirty." She frowns, noticing the blood that stained his kimono.

The tired man looks at her with exhaustion drooping his features and Izumi stands from her seat to shuffle towards the many other kimonos that lay folded at the side of her room.

"Change." She says tenderly as she kneels beside Hisoka who goes to sit down in front of her bed, and she caresses his hair away from his face so that she can look in both of his eyes.

The lighter one goes slightly dilated when she enters his vision, and Izumi can't help but laugh as he reaches out for her and smudges her clean face with the fresh blood that dirtied his fingers.

"You should have gone home."

Her tone indicated that she wasn't upset with him, but Hisoka still can't help but feel that maybe he should've waited another day to stop by.

_Ah_... Or maybe he could have at least cleaned up before he visited.

The smear of blood on her face makes Hisoka frown and he wipes at her skin with his much cleaner sleeve, ignoring her hands that were trying to remove his kimono from his sweaty body.

"But the letter." He excuses lamely to which Izumi rolls her eyes, tearing away the wet fabric from his upper body to expose that the blood had seeped in far enough to stain his skin. Izumi sighs and goes to look for her water basin.

"I know, but you didn't have to come..." She mutters while leading Hisoka towards the basin that sat at the other side of her room and kneeled on the floor, patting her lap for Hisoka to lay his head in.

The man yawns, green irises hiding behind porcelain white skin as he does what is requested of him. He relaxed once his head hit the soft pillow of Izumi's thighs, and Hisoka breathed a sigh of contentment when he felt a cool towel wipe at his neck.

"I didn't want to leave you alone." He sniffs, tipping his head back to let Izumi get at every crevice that was dirty with blood and grime.

His kimono, still half worn, was slowly bleeding into her own kimono, but Izumi didn't seem to care as she took her time in cleaning Hisoka up, the towel she used soft like a cat brushing up against his leg during his day patrol.

Hisoka was melting.

"Alone..." She murmurs, dragging her fingers through his fringe while wiping at his soaked abdomen, watching how the fresh blood still smears on his skin.

"I'm more worried about you."

His stomach twitches with laughter at the concern lacing Izumi's voice and he opens his eyes again to reach for her face as she dips the towel in the water basin to rinse it.

"I've always been alone." He tries to comfort, but Izumi shakes her head, wringing the towel of its moisture while shoving more of his blood soaked kimono away from his body.

She's full of relief when she sees that none of the blood is his.

"Doesn't mean you should." She quips.

"The same goes to you." Hisoka muses, rubbing her cheek with his thumb while the towel is pressed into his skin again, wiping him of all the filth that he had brought with him.

"Will I really not be able to see you again...?" He asks her as he sheds the rest of his kimono off, the soaked silk now deemed ruined.

"You won't be able to see me through any legal means." Izumi chuckles and kisses Hisoka's palm, delicate in her ministrations as she rubs comforting circles into his abdomen with her towel.

He purses his lips, resting his hand on top of hers to still it. His other hand still holds her cheek and he flickers his gaze towards her face, wrapping his fingers around her wrist.

"When have I done anything legal?"

His tone was unchanging and it made Izumi roll her eyes. She let him guide her hand wherever he wanted and when he forced her to drop the towel, she instantly knew what he wanted.

Izumi smiles fondly and leans down to press a kiss to his cheek, fingers already slipping into his loincloth to satiate the hunger that was slowly growing within him.

"I suppose you have a point." She whispers, revelling in the way the man tenses then relaxes beneath her touch.

"If anything, I'll just kidnap you and we can run away together." He says softly, eyelashes fluttering as her hand strokes him, and he sighs, falling victim to her playful touches like he always does every other night.

His eyes are full of love but Izumi doesn't notice as she leans down to kiss him on the lips this time, and he melts into a puddle.

_...I want to disappear into the night with you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is longer than the other chapters i worked on;; i suppose i just really like hisoka.


	3. just listen. / homaizu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scholar.
> 
> He doesn't push himself onto Izumi, and instead waits for her to want _him_.

The floor was warm, housing two individuals that sat across from each other with poise. The man in front of Izumi watched as her hands expertly ground at the tea that sat in her bowl.

The sound of her brush mixing equal parts water and tea was methodical and it made the scholar sitting not too far away close his eyes in comfort.

Izumi does her best not to clatter her tools when she finishes, but the tremble in her hands make it difficult.

She pours the hot water into the blended tea, little by little, body trembling with emotions as the thought of never seeing Homare again makes her want to cry.

The man, always so blissfully ignorant to her emotions, surprises Izumi by placing his hand on top of hers to steady her trembling, and assists her in setting the pot aside.

"Your letter said I wouldn't be able to see you anymore." He says with confusion lacing his tone as Izumi lifts her head to look at Homare. Her sad eyes make his heart twitch, and he uncharacteristically frames her face in his palms, foreheads touching as he watches her tears begin to well.

"Arisugawa... they're outlawing the oirans."

The news doesn't matter to Homare. Not when Izumi is making it look like they'll never cross paths again.

"Dear Izumi.. all you do is listen to me ramble on about my poems and studies..." He whispers, wiping away her tears before they could ruin the makeup she had worked so hard to put on prior to their meeting. 

"How can you be outlawed when all you do is be the best companion anyone could ever ask for?"

"I am a _prostitute_." She whispers harshly, but Homare wouldn't take that as an answer.

He shakes his head with a frown and a glare, pressing a finger to her lips to keep her from speaking any further. He wasn't going to let her continue on this tangent when she has simply done no wrong.

"That's what _they_ call you, but that's _not_ what you _are_." 

His sharp eyes match Izumi's in sadness and he coaxes her to stand up with him so that he can lead her to her bed.

"They hold your worth over this profession that you can't get out of. They don't even _bother_ to look at you for your skills and your kindness..." He mutters lowly under his breath, lifting Izumi up with ease as he places her atop the silk sheets.

"How many of them even know that you're skilled in swordsmanship?"

"No one..." She answers meekly, to which Homare sighs. His point exactly.

"They build you up just to tear you down." He frowns, indulging Izumi by crawling in beside her when she opens her arms as an invitation for a cuddle.

He settles in bed with her, their kimonos making it a little difficult to maneuver around in the bed which finally makes Izumi giggle as she curls her arms around Homare's torso, the man still propped up on an elbow.

"I'm going to miss you, Homare." She sighs softly to which the poet hums while carefully extricating the kanzashi ornaments that decorated her hair. His magenta eyes watch her gentle face as he unravels her luscious brown hair and he sighs too; deeply enraptured by her beauty.

"Naive of you to think I won't do my damnedest to get you out of here." He mumbles, resting his hand on the side of her neck.

"Naive of you to think it'll be easy." Izumi shoots back with a playful smile, reaching out to brush her fingers through his long tendril of hair while Homare did the same to her.

After a few moments of silence, Homare lifts the strand of hair again to his lips and gently kisses it as Izumi traces the sharp and smooth lines of his face with her fingers.

"Will you make love to me tonight?" She wonders aloud, curious as it looked as if Homare was already content with just watching her lay in his arms. 

The poet pursed his lips to hide his amusement, but the light in his eyes brightens at the mere thought of getting to please her.

But he doesn't want to unless she asks him. Her profession is to please, of course, but not once has Homare ever explicitly touched her. He would, only if it was her making the request, and not him.

"Try asking a different way and let's see what happens." He murmurs softly, brushing the back of his hand along her cheek.

The touch leaves her breath stuttering, and Izumi grasps at his wrist, innocent doe eyes looking at him through fluttering lashes as she guides the palm of his hand to her painted red lips, mouth kissing his skin.

" _Please make love to me..._ "

... _Ah_. There it is. And with a plead like that, how could he possibly refuse?

_With brown eyes dark as ink and skin as soft as silk... I wish for the vacancy in my arms to be preoccupied by you. And you only._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOMS


	4. so cute. / azuizu (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling victim to the man who always throws her off her game, Izumi's future seems dim.
> 
> She's in the tiger's claws now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: brief mention of spitting. ??? yandere undertones ??? its not even that bad though. just a little possessive.

"Are you running away from me, Little Fox?" A man whispers into the dimly lit bedroom where Izumi usually has her 'meetings' and chuckles when all he receives is a bashful stammer of his name.

His silver hair shines like a newly procured sword despite the darkness, and Izumi gulps when she watches him let his hair fall back from its ribbon, his kimono slowly sliding down his shoulders as he approaches her bed.

"I didn't think you'd be coming tonight.." She says, embarrassed. Her brown eyes glow like amber in the candlelight and she squeaks when she feels a slim, body filling up the space between her legs.

She wore no makeup this particular evening because she did not receive a letter in return to her invitation, so she thought she was going to be able to sleep early this lovely evening.

Of course, it looked like the man had other ideas. He slipped past her security somehow and entered her bedroom without anyone noticing.

Her skin, free from any white pigment, was soft and incredibly smooth... the man between her thighs was tempted to sink his teeth into the delectable flesh.

"I left as soon as I received the letter." He whispers into her cheek when he gives her a kiss, lithe fingers teasing her kimono open.

He's skilled with his hands as he nudges Izumi back until she's lying down, wandering fingertips tickling her skin as they trail lower and lower.

"But don't lie to me, Izumi." He croons, tracing the intricate pattern that was woven into her kimono. "Still being dressed like this at this time of night tells me that you were hoping I'd stop by."

He slips his hand under the fabric then and Izumi gasps, biting her finger as he gently teased her where he wanted him most.

Her breath hitches at the lewd noise of her moisture coating his finger and she does her best to give him a response before he makes fun of her even more.

"Th-this may be our last night together, so– _ah_..." He sinks his finger inside as she explains herself and the sudden intrusion makes her eyes roll, hips twitching as his digit curls and his thumb comes to join the scene.

The man, slightly disappointed by her words, smiles and towers over her on the bed, his long, silky fine hair tickling her face as he pressed deeper inside her walls to make her quiet down.

"You think this will be the last time I come for you?" He croons lovingly and adds a second finger, causing Izumi to clutch at her bedsheets. The burn is pleasurable, but it makes her toes curl and her teeth grit; just the reaction the ethereal man wanted to coax out of her.

"You think I'd let you leave so easily when you've already let me taste every inch of your skin?" He whispers with a playful pout and carefully eases his fingers out when she whimpers, her bright eyes staring up at him as she eagerly lets her thighs fall open.

"Sweet Izumi.." He admonishes while holding up his two slick fingers in front of her face, gently tapping her lips with them. "You're really quite silly."

The taste of her wetness was being smeared across her lips as she let out a breath, and before she could utter the man's name, the very fingers that were inside of her had pushed themselves into her mouth.

The look in his eyes told her what he wanted her to do, and so adorably obedient, she did what was told, curling her tongue around the slick digits to clean them.

"Laws don't mean anything." He whispers, pushing down on her tongue to make her choke. The violent sound makes him crack another smile, and he leans down to kiss her forehead as he comfortably settles himself between her thighs, lazily thrusting his fingers into her mouth as she whimpers, pathetic.

_He has always been a dangerous one_ , Izumi notes, mind growing fuzzy as he forces her mouth open with his fingers to spit on her tongue.

He grins at her glazed expression and spreads his saliva along her wet muscle and coos sweetly when her hands reach between them to grasp at his length through his kimono.

"Azuma..." She mewls innocently, lashes fluttering.

"I know," he hums, prying her hand away from him to pin her wrist by her head. "be patient."

_I'm going to keep you here forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl but this azuma has me feeling some type of way. i think i d-worded.


	5. your makeup. / guyizu (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The powerful, silent one is found whispering sweet love confessions to a woman who isn't his.
> 
> She cries.

The bedchamber was filled with shaky gasps and flickering light, candles that were lit up hours ago still barely holding onto the wick that kept its fire.

Izumi could barely breathe, the heavy, raw scent of love permeating through the air as the man on top of her filled her up over and over again.

He was ravenous, but gentle, hips pushing into her firmly every time after he pulls out while his soft lips kiss at her skin like she was the most sweetest, most addicting treat in all of Yoshiwara.

This lover didn't talk much, but all of his actions spoke louder than words.

Izumi couldn't bear to hold her cries much longer as he bit into her neck with a low rumble coming from his chest, and she grasps at bare skin and silk as the samurai from above grinds his hips into her most sensitive spot.

Her nails scratch at him as if they were needles and she gasps in sweet ecstasy when a hand comes to sit between her legs and tease, fingers toying with her as he rocks against her pliant body.

He whispers a litany of words that speak of his adoration for her, mouth warm against her thrumming pulse as she sighs and begs with her eyes to have him fill her up.

"You are the sweetest angel..." He whispers by her ear, "I have ever met..."

He's talking so much; something that rarely happens whenever she allows him a visit and it makes her breath catch. It makes her unable to think, hearing this voice whisper declaration after declaration of love and devotion to her despite the end coming to a near.

The tears that leak out are inevitable, and it ruins the white makeup that was put on prior to this indulgent visit.

A soft, startled breath leaves the man's lips as he props himself up on an elbow to look at Izumi more clearly, and his green eyes flicker as he watches her face contort into something akin to sadness, despite the pleasure he was still delivering her.

"Why are you crying?" He whispers into the thinning air and slows his movements to caress her cheek that was leaking with tears and white pigment.

Izumi chokes on a whimper, her body half covered by her silk kimono as she clings onto the man's arms for comfort.

"You should know why, Guy." She smiles, watery, as she drops his honorific. Her painted lips are still so pretty even through her tears, and Guy can't hold himself back from placing a sweet kiss to her mouth.

"You can continue doing this in secret..." He ponders for a moment, "being an outlaw isn't so bad."

The incredulous laugh that leaves her lips is something that surprises him, but he smiles with her nonetheless.

"I have nowhere else to go."

"But I am sure there are plenty of men who are willing to take you home."

Izumi frowns at this and curls her legs around his waist, tipping Guy's chin to make him look at her as he buries himself deeper inside.

They both sigh at the comfortable sensation, but Izumi still scolds him.

"That may be true, but I am not a freeloader." She's gentle in her reprimand even though she looks a little silly with her makeup all messed up, and Guy chuckles, nodding his head while taking her hand in his.

"But they wouldn't mind even if you were." He defends the other lovers she has, intertwining his fingers to clasps her hand in his own to feel like she was only his.

The way she squeezes his hand makes his heart tremble, and he buries his face into the slope of her neck with a deep breath. He thrusts his hips again to make her gasp, and silently rejoices in the way she tightens her grip on his fingers.

His nose presses at the spot beneath her ear as he resumes the movement of his lower body and becomes even more vocal with his pleasure as Izumi gasps his name.

_I wish you were mine._


	6. hiding out. / tasuizu (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her guest is unexpected, but not unwelcome.
> 
> His normally prickly edges are smoothed down by just the sight of her.

It's quiet in her bedchambers tonight.

She brushes her hair in front of the vanity in her room while humming an old song, fingers running through silk tendrils that flowed like water.

Izumi looks away from the mirror to reach out for the cream she always puts on before bed, and nearly shouts with surprise when she sees a tall figure standing right behind her.

His kimono is lazily tied together, exposing the thin white bandages that wrapped around his midriff.

Seeing how low effort the outfit was, Izumi knew right away who was behind her, staying eerily silent.

Setting the small tub of cream aside, Izumi grabs a ribbon that sat there alone on her table and moves to gather her hair in her hands.

The man stares as the smooth skin of her neck enters his vision and he hums. Tan, untouched skin was there right in front of him, not even a dot of white pigment staining her natural colour.

He felt pleased.

Brushing her hands away, the man let Izumi's hair fall from her hands to see it run down her back in gentle waves.

"Your letter said you weren't coming tonight.." She says softly as the man comes to sit beside her on the bench.

Her sigh is full of relief when familiar, rugged hands place themselves on her waist and her neck, and she lulls her head to the side for the man to press his nose against the spot beneath her jaw.

"My letter was meant to throw any spies off my trail." He mumbles, inhaling the sweet scent of sakura petals that still clung to Izumi even after her warm bath.

His large hand comes to cradle the other side of her jaw as he proceeds to place affectionate kisses up the length of her neck, and Izumi sighs as he pulls at her waist to make her lean against him.

"So you're planning on staying here how long...?" Her tone suggests that she's annoyed that he's only here to hide, but the way her body melts into him makes the ronin chuckle and drag her sideways onto his lap.

"Just until dawn." He whispers softly, warm breath tickling her earlobe.

"You can't stay a little while longer?" She whispers right back and flutters her eyes open to look at the man, pressing a hand to his chest to ease him away from her.

He purses his lips. He'd love to, but staying in one spot for too long would get him caught.

Plus, he snuck inside her bedchambers without paying his usual fee. They'd kick him out if he was found with Izumi.

But... dear. The soft sparkle to her eyes as she pouts at him makes it difficult to refuse any further.

He's about to tell her he'll stay until sunrise when Izumi giggles and frames his frowning face in her palms.

"I'm _kidding_ , Tas... I know you can't." Her laughter is gentle, gentle like the summer breeze on a hot day. It makes her lover slump and pull her tight to his chest, his lips capturing hers in a chaste, apologetic kiss.

"I want to..." He laments against her mouth as Izumi scratches her nails against the nape of his neck, and he moans as her delicate tongue touches his lip.

Their kisses are wet, mouths burning hot with desire for each other as Tasuku lifts Izumi up in a bridal carry to bring her to bed. 

"I want to stay with you..." He murmurs again when he has Izumi filled to the brim, her desperate hands clinging onto his arms as he grunts with each thrust he delivers.

Her every gasp fills Tasuku with ease and comfort, and he buries his face into the crook of her neck while she whispers his name over, and over again.

It's endearing how a deadly wanderer only falls docile in front of a woman he can't have, but Izumi sympathizes, as she can't have anyone herself.

She kisses his ear to placate the upset rumbling in his chest and squeezes his arms at the elbows when he grabs her hips and forces himself deeper inside; to feel every inch of Izumi before he has to disappear again.

She coos then shudders, her smile warm as the pleasure runs all the way down to her fingertips. Tasuku nips and bites at her pulse like a little puppy and murmurs incoherently about how he's going to miss her.

It's a sad night full of lovemaking, and Tasuku can't help the frown that reaches his face as he stares at Izumi's slumbering face a few hours later.

She had cried near the end, when he had made her come undone the third time that night, and begged Tasuku to stay. To stay with her just until sunrise.

He wanted to, but time was ticking.

The birds start to chirp and Tasuku knows that it's his cue to leave.

The towel he used to clean the sticky mess between Izumi's thighs was thrown into the cold water basin, and with one last kiss to her forehead, Tasuku disappeared through the window.

He left a note.

And it made Izumi wonder if this promise was going to be kept.

_Wherever the wind blows and the waters take me. It will always lead me back to you._

_Please be patient. I just need to drag all of these demons back down to hell with me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,,,tasuku.......... oo o ghhh........


	7. fragility. / tsumuizu (LM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's innocence in the air.
> 
> Thick tension dirties it.

A young scholar stared as Izumi flicked her brush away from the paper with practiced elegance, his blue eyes enraptured by her strong wrist as she sang his favourite song underneath her breath.

It was a song he adored from childhood, and having this woman sing it sent a wave of nostalgia to wash over him.

He requested that she not wear any of her ornaments and makeup today, knowing that this may be his last time to see her. He didn't want the oiran, but the person beneath all the red and white.

He wanted to see _Izumi_.

The black ink covered the small scroll, characters of a poem being written down in neat Izumi fashion.

"You never get tired of watching me write these for you." She laughs kindly, setting her brush aside to indicate that she had finished.

"Does it bother you?" The young man smiles, seemingly unapologetic. His visits were strictly on abstinence, not once has the scholar allowed himself to indulge in the sweet body of Izumi, and it looked like he was going to keep it that way until the very end.

"Not at all, Tsumugi-san." Her amused gaze makes him shift on his knees, and he almost misses how she slides the parchment towards him with slender fingers tapping the edge of the paper.

He marvels at the legible writing, words written in neat lines. There's a red stamp at the end of the poem she's written.

Her signature.

Tsumugi has her writings hung up on his walls inside of his study, some scrolls rolled out neatly on his shelves or his tables.

Everything in his study was written by Izumi, and when other teachers and scholars would come to visit, they would always ask who this mystery writer was.

But Tsumugi did not want to tell.

No, Izumi was his.

"Will this be the last poem?" He asks as he gently rolls the scroll once the ink has dried, letting Izumi assist him in tying a red thread around the paper to keep it closed.

Her brown eyes raise from their hands to look at Tsumugi with an expression of uncertainty, her long hair flowing over her shoulders like fine threads.

"I hope not." She chuckles and lets go of the scroll to let Tsumugi pack her poem into his knapsack.

"I'll ask for permission to send letters even after the law is enforced."

Tsumugi exhales at the word ' _permission_ '. She shouldn't have to ask for permission.

"That's just how it is, Tsumugi-san." Izumi laughs, and crosses the invisible barrier they put between themselves to hold his face in her hands, thumbs coming up to brush away the angry lines on his face.

It was funny, in Izumi's eyes, to see the upset look on the man's face. He has never once showed a temper towards her or anybody else, so seeing him look so troubled and frustrated made her want to giggle.

Sweetly, before he can stop her, Izumi places a small kiss to his forehead, fingers brushing away his fringe to expose pale skin.

He pouts.

"You treat me like a child." He complains, but there's a slight flush to his cheeks as he lifts his hand to rub at the spot she kissed. Izumi raises her eyebrows.

"When have I ever done such a thing?" She teases, noticing how his ears were slowly growing red as she continued to brush her thumbs along his cheeks.

"I-I... you...." Tsumugi stammers as suddenly her nose touches his, just barely, and their knees touch. He's frozen in his spot when Izumi brings herself closer to him, and all he can mutter is that they're the same age.

"It matters that we're both 24?" Izumi's breath is fanning over his lips now and Tsumugi's losing the ability to think. His hands are on his thighs, desperately clinging at his kimono to keep himself from doing something reckless.

"You're not making any sense, Tsumu." She giggles, ghosting her lips over his. It makes the young scholar gasp.

Izumi halts herself there with a gentle smile and runs her fingers through Tsumugi's hair, their gazes stuck on one another. She doesn't make another move as she knows Tsumugi is still uncertain.

She starts to pull away to give the young man some space, patting his cheek in the process.

It's not until she's about to sit back on her heels when Tsumugi grabs her wrists and tugs her forward until she's collapsing onto his lap, upper body slumped against his chest.

"Tsumugi! What are you—" She's startled of course, but isn't able to say it out loud because Tsumugi won't let her. His mouth touches hers in a kiss so full of love that Izumi can't help but weaken, the delicate brush of their mouths leaving her legs feeling weak.

"Teach me." He whispers against trembling lips, sliding his wrists into Izumi's twitching fingers. "Teach me the wonders of your body..."

His sentence trails off at the end as Izumi guides his hands into the opening of her kimono, and he bites at her lip when his fingers brush along bare skin.

Tsumugi finally makes love to her that night. 

Raw, unadulterated love. Right there on the floor with ink splattering their skin and parchments surrounding their bodies.

_Someday, we will meet again by the willow tree_ ( _mikaeri yanagi_ ). _And leave this ill-fated floating world_ ( _ukiyo_ ) _together_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl but tsumugi kinda hits different sometimes


	8. quarrel. / sakyoizu (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are not meant to be shared in one's bedchamber.
> 
> Not when there's nothing between you two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: angst

Izumi's staring up at him as if he had hung the moon and stars himself, amber brown eyes sparkling with love and affection that Sakyo has never allowed himself to indulge in.

His low grunts fill the room as Izumi's body slides up the bed, a pretty smile gracing her lips while she grasps at the sheets and her pillow to stabilize herself.

"S-Sakyo..." She coos weakly, reaching out for him as he delivers a leg shaking thrust into her core. He merely shakes his head at her call and holds her wrists down in one hand above her head, covering her mouth with his vacant palm.

"Don't speak." He commands, unable to stop the twitching of his heart as she still looks up at him. Looks at him as if she were in love.

The ronin is almost disgusted with himself, indulging his body's desire with a woman that he'll never be able to satisfy romantically. _Emotionally_.

How bad he wants to drag her out of this hell and bring her back to his own humble abode and make love to her every single day and night; mark her with his teeth and his hands to placate the hungry beast inside of him that wants to keep her all to himself.

But he can't. _He can't_.

Her gentle gasps fanning across his palm makes him feel like he's going crazy and he huffs out a groan, swiping his hand away to quell the growl in his throat by pressing their mouths together in a painful kiss.

"Sakyo..." She tries again, body arching as she's given a punishing thrust that causes her mouth to fall open.

"You never learn." He mutters into her ear when she grabs the back of his kimono with a wanton cry, wrapping her legs around his waist.

" _I love you_." 

It's a plead this time and it makes a bubble of anger burst inside of him. Hot, sorrowful anger.

He wants to say it back, but he can't. He knows that if he does, he won't ever be able to forget her.

Once he's done here, he has to leave. He can't bear to be so closer to her.

" _Enough_." He hisses into her ear, scarred hands finding purchase on her waist as he shows with his body just how much he wants to return her affections. 

It's rough, and Izumi's barely able to contain her whimpers as he pushes the breath out of her lungs every single time he slides back inside.

Her wrists, finally released, move to hook around Sakyo's neck as he trails searing hot kisses down the length of her throat, hair freshly washed and air dried hours ago now damp with sweat as it splays across her bedsheets.

" _More_." She playfully challenges him, hopeful in receiving another reaction other than annoyance as she pushes at Sakyo's shoulders to make him look at her face.

The ridiculous tease makes him blink at her slowly, and Izumi giggles despite her knees being pinned to the bed.

" _Izumi_." His tone is serious, and all of a sudden the laughter is gone.

The oiran blinks up at Sakyo, starry eyes switching to a blank gaze as her smile drops.

What was happening barely a second ago was already forgotten. Izumi's hands drop back down to the mattress while Sakyo straightens his back and stares right back at Izumi with an equally as blank look.

Their physical, intimate connection is ignored, the growing tension of annoyance for one another making the air thick for all the wrong reasons.

His loosely worn kimono leaves Izumi just the slightest bit dazed when her eyes take a quick glance at his bare torso, but she purses her lips with a frown.

Casually folding her arms beneath her head, the woman nods her head for Sakyo to say whatever it was he wanted to say.

He hesitates. The empty look leaves him feeling unnerved and he moves to lean over Izumi with a troubled expression.

"Don't bring feelings into this." He whispers slowly, purple eyes searching brown as he eases himself to lay atop Izumi who refused to budge.

Their noses touch when Sakyo rests his forehead against hers, and Izumi has to shut down the nest of butterflies that erupt in her stomach when their eyelashes brush.

"Does it bother you?"

Her tone is on the brink of accusing rather than questioning and it makes Sakyo clench his jaw.

"No." He mutters lowly to which Izumi rolls her eyes, stare dead as could be while a hand comes up to take a good fistful of Sakyo's hair, agitated fingers tightening their grip as she tugs.

"Then you can ignore them." she simpers darkly, clenching her jaw the same way Sakyo did.

The man huffs a lazy growl.

"I didn't ask you to say it back." Izumi continues and pushes Sakyo by the shoulders to which the man knocked her hands away from him, glaring down at her with an uneasy feeling rumbling in his chest.

"Either stop brooding about whatever the fuck you're thinkin' about or leave." She spits next, already starting to get ready to truly shove the man off of her. Izumi was losing patience.

Sakyo doesn't know what to say.

The hesitancy is what makes Izumi snap, and with all her might she forces Sakyo away from her half-covered body, gritting her teeth at the discomfort of him leaving her empty.

She wraps her kimono around her body after sitting up, and she scoots towards her headboard away from Sakyo to give herself space.

"Izumi—" He tries, but she stops him.

"No." She shakes her head and curls into a ball, arms hugging herself.

And Sakyo realises then that he's made a mistake. She's not looking at him anymore.

They sit across from each other for a long time not saying anything, and it feels like hours until Izumi turns his way to tell him that he can leave when he wants.

He paid for her after all.

Mouth pressed into a firm line, Sakyo kneels across from her with his hands on his thighs. He chooses to wait until morning, when his session would expire.

And during that whole time, Sakyo stays awake, even when Izumi falls asleep beneath the covers by herself.

He watches her shoulders rise and fall each second, and every time he sees her breathe, he utters the phrase he couldn't say earlier.

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....im sry


	9. hush. / omiizu (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having to stay quiet makes a rendezvous all the more exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **content warning** : mentions of pregnancy at the end

Izumi pants, desperate for air as a hand comes up to cover her mouth to silence the noise.

Her palms, sweaty with heat, uselessly grasp at the flat surface of the door in front of her as she struggles to suck in clean breaths.

Her kimono is shoved up to her waist while she kneels on a chair, blankets cushioning her knees as the force being put upon her makes her shake.

The man she's with tonight is rough but gentle, the powerful piston of his hips causing Izumi to bounce with the sheer force as his lips caress the shell of her ear, silently praising her for being so good for him.

She wants to chant his name over and over again, but the calloused palm on her mouth prevents her from doing so, and the man chuckles when he feels her lips flutter against his skin.

"Stay quiet." He commands her, the arm he has around her waist tightening ever so slightly as he slips his hand from her mouth to instead slide two fingers in, pressing down on her tongue. "They don't know I'm here."

Having her tongue rendered immobile leaves Izumi no choice but to pant like a dog in heat as the door creaks and thuds, and she has to hold herself back from biting down on the fingers in her mouth.

Stay _quiet_?

The command, playing over and over in her head makes the woman growl.

If anything, _he_ was going to have to stay quiet. The chair was thumping against the door for chrissakes!

And to think she was even going to get a wink of sleep tonight.

"What are you glaring at me for?" The man coos playfully when he tilts her head back, slowing the movement of his hips.

He pinches the tip of her tongue between his index and middle finger while ignoring the teeth that bit at him and kisses the crown of her head.

Her tongue still can't move, unable to aid her in forming words.

"P-Please." She struggles around his fingers, voice sounding muffled and dumb as his other hand strokes her hip, arm strong around her waist as he pulls her flush against him.

"If you wanna talk, you can." He chuckles.

He _laughs_.

He mocks.

To think this was the same man who brought her gifts and her favourite childhood snacks every time he came to visit; Izumi was going to give him an earful once he was done with her.

"Just make sure you're not too loud and it'll be fine." He reassures her, pressing down on her tongue with his fingers again despite giving the woman permission to speak.

She whines, sweet and quiet like a puppy. His hips are kind and rock against her in lazy motions, giving her the time to breathe through her mouth as her drool coats his skin.

"Why are you here...." She manages to say, albeit slurred. The question makes the man smile, and when he pushes his fingers further down her mouth, she chokes.

Such a sweet little sound.

"Of course, your letter." He whispers and removes his hand from her lips. Carefully, he pulls away, playful demeanour dissipating into thin air as he eases out of Izumi with a sigh.

Izumi protests at the emptiness she's left with, but is quickly shut up by Omi when he switches their spots and sits down on the chair, lazily dragging the woman into his lap with an unreadable expression.

"I'm sorry I didn't send a letter." He apologizes and helps remove the half-undone fabric that curled around Izumi's waist. His hands find her hips when the kimono is shed, and he patiently waits for her to take him in again. "I was rushing here because you didn't specify how much time we had left."

The honest answer only leaves a feeling of longing inside Izumi, and her brown eyes flicker from the man's clothed chest to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how, _ah_ — much time we had left either." Her lips tremble when she seats herself in his lap and returns to the fullness she was at earlier, hands bracing themselves on his shoulders.

They're frowning at each other despite the pleasure coursing through their veins and the man frames her face with the hand that was slick with her saliva, his skin cold against her warm cheek.

"I want to continue seeing you." The man professes. His brown eyes glow in the dimly lit room and it makes Izumi's heart race.

She briefly forgets to start moving her hips to the rhythm of their breaths and she leans in at the same time he does.

Their pace is slower this time with Izumi taking the lead and the man's adrenaline dying down and they're staring into each other's eyes with a tinge of melancholy and loneliness; as if they had already parted ways.

"You'll be in danger with the government if you see me again." Izumi whispers, softly panting against the man's mouth as he curls his strong arms around her swirling waist. "I can't let you put yourself in more trouble, Omi."

"They still think I'm dead." Omi chuckles, but the mirth doesn't reach his eyes. He holds Izumi tighter to his chest, eliciting a shaky gasp as her naked body presses into his clothed one.

"And those who have voiced that I'm still alive have already been told that I've fled the borders."

Izumi digs her nails into the strong fabric of his kimono and wills herself not to scold him, touching his forehead with hers as he guides the movement of her waist. "You're playing a dangerous game." She warns him.

Omi nods; tilts his chin to kiss her lips then sighs. "It's not too bad. You're worth the trouble."

Izumi smiles, but it's barely there.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes again. She can't help but feel insecure. It's her damn profession.

Sometimes she wishes she could have lived a different childhood. And then maybe fate would be kind to her and let her cross paths with Omi again.

"Hush." Omi frowns and places his mouth upon hers again to keep the woman from saying anything else.

Their lips press and slide. Their teeth bite and pull as their hands roam each other's bodies, and when Izumi begins to cry at the pathetically dire situation they've found themselves in, Omi quiets her with his hands tightening on her hips and his tongue licking into her mouth.

" _Don't cry_." He pleads, just barely above a whisper. He can taste the salt of her tears drip into his mouth and he sighs. If she continues on like this, he might just have to cry too.

"I'm not crying." She grouches against his mouth despite it all and Omi chuckles, pressing his hand against her stomach. " _I'm not_."

"Okay." He says and appeases her by curling his other hand around the side of her neck and kissing her swollen mouth again. "You're crying _but_ it's because you feel good, right?"

The excuse gives Izumi the chance to pretend that they never had their previous conversation and she nods eagerly, wrapping her arms around Omi's neck to hide her face from him. "Right."

He kisses her ear and starts to pretend too.

He lifts her up into the air when he stands from the chair and carries her towards her bed, easing them both onto the soft mattress so that Izumi wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

They both look at each other.

Izumi drags her fingers along the scarred tissue that runs down his chin.

Omi brushes his fingers down the smooth length of her waist.

"If I get you pregnant will they let you go?" He asks suddenly and Izumi freezes.

"Wha— I don't know." She murmurs.

Omi smiles slightly. "Probably not..." He trails off, but still finds his place between Izumi's thighs. "I'm gonna do it anyways."

" _Omi_ —" Izumi complains but is cut off by the man's soft laughter.

"You'll be out of commission for nine, maybe even more, months." He reasons and begins to kiss Izumi's face. "They won't know who the father is and I'll just sneak you and our baby out when the time is right."

And at this point, Izumi didn't have a reason to fight Omi.

....She wanted to have a family too.

_Silence can be stronger than words. But once I hear our baby cry, I'm going to steal you away. Then we can finally shout from the top of our lungs._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh was this 2 mature? anyways chikage's chapter is in the works rn and it is equally as mature (if not moreso) so like . beware! lolsies


	10. let's pretend. / chikaizu (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jokes can hurt.
> 
> But no one ever told him it hurt _this_ much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **content warning** : mild breath play, mild choking, mentions of spitting, finger sucking/biting (?), some dirty talk (??) and then of course, your angst. kinda.

She's barely breathing, her teeth clenched as she bites around her finger to silence the the noises that would alert the people outside that there was someone in her chambers with her.

Her vision goes hazy as her blood stops circulating for a brief moment, and she nearly chokes as the pleasure runs through her.

The man above her doesn't make a single expression as he presses his fingers into the sides of her neck, and with the way she tightens and sucks him in makes him want to laugh.

_Oh_ , she feels too good to be true.

She's too pretty to be real.

His own breath catches when she releases her finger from her teeth and opens her mouth.

Oh, he wishes he could say that he was falling in love.

"You know that when I fill your filthy mouth with my spit you won't be allowed to swallow until I come, right?" He asks just in case she's forgotten; he doesn't want her to disobey him tonight.

His hips are ruthless and slap against her skin with force as Izumi wheezes a breathless sigh, hands holding his wrist with a little smile as her blank eyes stare at him.

"I know." She whispers, giggling when his fingers travel from her throat to slip into her mouth.

Finally, he smiles at her and brings his face close to hers, slowing the drag of his hips to make sure she can hear him over the pathetic sound of her ragged breathing.

" _Do you now?_ " He mocks her whisper, pinching her tongue between his fingers. "Then why do you always swallow?"

His tone is accusing; rightfully so, but it makes Izumi smile rather than back down.

Her twitching fingers slide up his wrist to caress his bare arm and to hopefully ease the rampant emotions that were swirling behind his eyes.

It was easy to figure out what he was feeling even if he thought he was doing a good job at hiding it. Izumi was able to tell that he...was hurting.

He was just masking it with his domineering personality, but the way his breath shuttered and his lips snarled, Izumi could tell he was agonizing.

"Because I know you'll just spit in my mouth again." She finally answers when his fingers give her tongue space to move, nails scratching at pale skin as he forces the breath from her lungs with a strong press of his hips.

The answer is true and it makes the green-haired man smile for a brief second, long fingers framing Izumi's tongue as he thinks of what to say next.

Her hands are gentle in running along the length of his arm and it distracts him. Her pink little tongue curls and laps at immobile fingers while he brings his other hand down to her stomach, pressing experimentally.

He feels how big he is inside of her to distract himself from the wandering thoughts and invasive questions, ignoring Izumi's startled gasp at the added pressure.

"Utsuki." She slurs around his fingers and squeezes his wrist, prompting his glassy gaze to recalibrate and narrow down on her.

"Tachibana." He murmurs back, teasingly hooking his fingers against her teeth to pull at her jaw.

She gently bites down on the digits with a smile and reaches out to squish his cheek in her palm, thumb rubbing beneath his eye.

"Want to make love?" She asks him after releasing his fingers.

The question causes him to freeze.

_Love?_

Don't make him laugh.

Izumi watches how the loneliness behind his eyes gets replaced with mirth, and smiles at how it dances in his irises like how the sun twinkles in the ocean.

"I'm kidding, Chikage." She plays it off easily before he has a chance to respond; knowing the man wasn't really one for words like that. She knew he could feel the emotion if he wanted to, but she'd rather drop it to protect herself from getting hurt.

Plus, it was rather amusing to see how easily the topic made his face twitch.

It was _also_ quite funny how his face dropped after Izumi claimed to be playing around.

The tayū wills herself not to giggle as she runs the pad of her thumb along the swell of his lower lip, guiding his face down for her to gently kiss his mouth.

"Love." He ponders quietly against the soft cushion of Izumi's lips. The thought of loving Izumi was a little funny, and _making_ love to her was... hilarious.

He _fucks_ and he _breaks_. Izumi knows this. _Knows_ because she's the only one he does it to.

But Chikage didn't want her to joke around like that.

He may be incapable of loving her like a normal person would, but pretending was just as okay, right?

He could pretend.

He could whisper in her ear and tell her how much he loved the way her lips curled when she smiled; tell her how much he loved how her eyes would crinkle when he'd make her laugh.

He could whisper in her ear how much he loved it when she looked at him as if he was the only man for her.

He could pretend that he loved her.

"Hey." Izumi lightly slaps Chikage's cheek to bring him back to the present and frowns, dragging her hand through his hair. "I was joking."

She confirms a second time that she was only joking and it leaves him feeling vaguely upset for reasons he didn't know.

Chikage nods to reassure Izumi that he knows and licks his drying lips; suddenly feeling parched.

"I'll do it." He says, throat bobbing. "For you."

He starts again before Izumi can protest, tell him that he really doesn't have to— she hates to make him feel bad but, _oh_.

When he cradles her and runs his warm hands along her body as if he's memorizing her every curve...

How could she say no to this?

The feeling of ecstasy that would usually follow right after Izumi's bursts of pleasure was no longer powerful like fireworks or rushing water.

It was gentle like petals floating down a stream.

Warm like tea sliding down your throat.

Chikage watches with mesmerized eyes as her body twitches prettily beneath his scarred hands; and the way she squeezes him and arches is like watching flowers bloom under the warm sunlight.

It's intense; _overwhelming_ , and it leaves Chikage breathless.

The way she clutches onto his arms and calls his name makes him bury himself deeper to hear her say his name _again_ , and her eyes flutter.

Oh, she's so beautiful.

Chikage can't help but keep going, slowly becoming addicted to the soft whimpers he's never heard before as he pushes himself to the hilt.

"We're running." He whispers hastily, capturing Izumi's lips with his. "I'm taking you far away from here." He promises.

The genuine sincerity leaves Izumi lost and confused, and all she can respond with is a broken, tired smile.

" _Chikage_ —" She half-laughs, putting her hands on his shoulders.

" _I_ am not joking." He grits; still hurt from what Izumi said before. "You may be, but not me."

Her nails dig into his skin, but he ignores it. Stares into her shining brown eyes with his blue ones as she looks back; sad. "I don't understand."

And with this, Chikage sighs with frustration. Izumi has always been a difficult person to converse with, and her pretending to be ignorant was always the worst to experience.

"Tell me you love me." Chikage says gently, regaining his composure. He lets Izumi tear at his skin more after his request, and he smiles.

_Genuinely_ smiles despite the heartache that was slowly piercing into his chest.

"I..." Izumi starts faintly, shaking her head to gather her thoughts. "I-I..."

"I love you." Chikage stops her with his own voice and hides his face in the crook of her neck, wrapping his large hands around her waist to squeeze at her supple flesh and distract himself from the embarrassment. "I'm serious."

And it feels like Izumi can finally breathe, and she nods weakly, curling her arms around Chikage's shoulders as she presses her nose into his temple with a sob.

"I love you too."

That very same night, just as the sun was about to peek out from the ground, the pair had already escaped and were never to be found again.

_If I learned anything from you, it was how to love. And the only thing I'll do from now on is love you._

**Author's Note:**

> this au has been in my mind for months.... i am finally gaining motivation to write it. i hope you enjoy and if you're still curious about the history of oirans, you can get some basic information from wikipedia!
> 
> i will tag in the next chapters whether any funny business happens with an LM (light mature) or M (mature)


End file.
